Splinter (World of Heroes)
|} Splinter is a playable character in Gallery Comics: World of Heroes. He is a gadget user and is voiced by Benjamin Diskin. Biography Dean O'Hara was one of the many victims of Corporate City. He was the youngest of the O'Hara family, with three older brothers, Alec, Trey, and Logan, and his parents Randy and Diane. His family was very poor and all lived in a small house, but they did have a few valuables that were worth much more than they knew. Dean was only nine years old when a serial killer broke into his home and slaughtered his family. Dean managed to avoid being killed by hiding in his closet. He saw the killer's face and helped the police identify him, but after it became clear he would never be caught, Dean decided to take matters into his own hands. He refused to go to an orphanage, so he left Corporate City. He spent a little over a decade of his life travelling and training himself in various methods of combat and detective work, turning himself into an unbeatable weapon. For a time, he even worked for C.O.N.D.O.R. in order to give himself military credibility. He was 21 when he returned to Corporate City, where he pretended to be a business man. He met with the City's richest citizen, Dylan McGinnis, the CEO of TribecaTech. Dean did a background check on Dylan first, making sure he was not corrupt. During their meeting, Dean explained his goal to Dylan, who seemed ecstatic to help. He allowed Dean to move into one of his smaller mansions just on the outskirts of Corporate City. There, Dylan supplied Dean with all the tech he needed to finish his training. Using this technology, and maintaining a secret alliance with Dylan, Dean became Corporate City's first of many vigilantes, calling himself Splinter. He swore to rain in crime, and eventually find the man who slaughtered his family, and kill him. Role in the Story Gameplay Move List Character Trait Throw Super Move Splinter pulls out a gun and fires it to reveal that it is actually a taser. It connects to his opponent's face and zaps them. While they are stunned Splinter releases a smoke bomb and disappears. As his opponent looks around for him, he appears in random positions hitting and kicking his opponent in various joints, eventually causing them to fall to their knees. As they smoke begins to clear, Splinter is on one side of the arena and his opponent is kneeling in the center. He runs at them, dagger ready, and when he reaches them he veers to one side and slides past them, leaving the dagger in their chest. However, the dagger has a string attached to it, and he pulls them along with him. He gets up and as they come flying towards them he does a spinning jump, kicking them in the face. Intro/Outro *Intro: Splinter appears in a puff of black smoke. His big white eyes appear first and he then emerges from the smoke, ready for a fight. *Outro: Splinter casually walks over to his opponent. He chuckles and violently kicks them in the chest, knocking them out of view. Splinter then turns to the camera, spraying black spray paint on it to cover up traces of him being there. Character Ending TBA! Trivia *Splinter is the only character in the game to break the fourth wall. He does this in his outro when he covers the camera with black spray paint. *Benjamin Diskin has previously voiced Splinter in Splinter: the Animated Series, Splinter and Omega, Titans: the Animated Series, Mockingbird: the Animated Series, Titans: Arachnus Rises, The Adventures of Splinter and Omega, Splinter: the Awakening, Talisman: the Destruction of Seaboard City, Origins of Patient Zero, Gallery Comics: Fall of the Titans, Splinter (video game), Splinter 2: Corporate Greed, Splinter: the New Animated Series, Gallery Comics Online, and Splinter: Fractured. Alternate Costumes Wager Quotes During the wager clash, Splinter runs towards his opponent and when he reaches them he jumps up and throws a grenade at them. *''"You're in over your head."'' *''"Your arrogance is my advantage."'' *''"I know your next move before you do."'' *''"Give up and spare yourself the embarrassment."'' *''"I'm getting bored."'' Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Gallery Comics: World of Heroes Category:Gallery Comics: World of Heroes Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Benjamin Diskin